Interferometric methods have been used to monitor tissue surface movements of nanometer dimension in a nsec time scale. This has been used to study the onset of laser ablation. The results have been published in a series of publication published recently. The improved technique has allowed careful monitoring of laser-induced cavitation phenomenon in water with a temporal resolution of a few nanoseconds. This technique has also been applied to "soft" tissue (meniscus) and it has been shown that cavitation occurs within meniscus.